Hitherto, there has been disclosed a vehicle periphery monitoring device configured to detect a monitoring object, such as a pedestrian or the like, which has potential to come into contact with a self vehicle on the basis of a periphery image of a self vehicle captured by a camera (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In order to identify and extract an image portion of a pedestrian and an image portion of another vehicle from the captured image by an infrared camera, the vehicle periphery monitoring device disclosed in Patent Document 1 recognizes an image region containing a pair of image portions as the image region of another vehicle on condition that the pair of image portions have the same distance to the self vehicle, the amount of infrared rays thereof is not greater than a predefined value, and the pair of image portions are present at symmetrical positions.